Star Wars Episode Vll: Starkiller
by aznstylez4life
Summary: The beginning of a new trilogy set years after the end of the Empire. Following a bounty hunter desired by both the Dark Side and the Jedi, he embarks on a journey of destruction and rebirth.


A lone bounty hunter. He is on the search for a wanted man. Rumors have led him to a desolated town, swampy geography. In a tavern, native music plays and the lowlifes and derelicts, both male and female, slum around. He spots one of his mark's comrades. The comrade is in talks with the barkeep. He is gathering food and provisions. The comrade threatens and attacks the barkeep about the price but no one around seems to care. The comrade takes his stock on the price he decided and departs. The bounty hunter follows.

In the heavy swamps, he loses the comrade and realizes he is the one now being stalked. The gang members surround him. Blasting him with their pistols and rifles. He dodges the shots and flee. The bounty hunter slips and tumbles down a cliff. Rolling his ankle, he stumbles to a giant hollowed out tree. He hides inside of it.

And in there, eerie sounds. He's not the only one inside. An old man appears. A scar over the old man's right eye. Dressed in brown garments. The young bounty hunter speaks.

"Who are you?"

No answer.

"You live here, old man?"

No answer. Frustrated.

"If you aren't going to give me answers, then I'm going to have to get them one way or the other."

The bounty hunter pulls out his blaster.

"I asked you, who are you?"

And still no answer. The bounty hunter lifts up his blaster. The old man reveals his lightsaber. It glows green. The bounty hunter is frozen in awe. Shakes off the astonishment.

"Stay back, old man."

The old man takes a step toward him.

"I told you to stay back!"

The bounty hunter fires but the old man deflects the laser. The laser lands right next to the bounty hunter's ear. Knocking the bounty hunter to the ground. The bounty hunter rubs his eyes clear of dirt and debris while searching for his blaster. He has a grip on the pistol and clears his eyes. Looking around, the old man is gone. The bounty hunter realizes he is holding onto only half of his blaster. The front half was cut off and lays on the ground in front of him.

He takes a moment to gather his senses and exits the tree, wondering what just transpired. He is lost, spending the night in the wilderness. The next day, he sees a ship fly past him. The young man journeys towards its landing spot. There he sees the gang and a sketchy Jedi Knight having a transaction of crystals for money. The gang is buying. It appears that the gang leader is the sketchy Jedi's best friend from childhood.

One of the outlaws get into an argument with the leader, his mark. The leader tells the outlaw to go back to the campsite which the outlaw reluctantly does. The bounty hunter follows. At the campsite, the bounty hunter takes down the outlaw and then sets up traps to get the rest of the gang. As the gang comes with the crystals, they systematically get caught in the traps.

They tell the bounty hunter that there is no way he is going to drag them all back alive into town and then to a government outpost. The bounty hunter agrees to which he states that ever since their recent robbery and a few innocent bystanders were killed, the new bounty is Alive… or Dead. And that goes for the entire posse. The gang's faces go grim.

Cut to the bounty hunter in his ship, flying away from the planet. He sets it on autopilot and goes to the back. He looks into a bag and sees the assortments of crystals. After getting money for taking in the gang at a government outpost. He goes to meet one of his buddies at a nearby planet. There he asks his buddy about fences for crystals. The buddy states that if Jedi or the government knew about it, he'll be in big trouble. But there is a fence for such things. They head off together to meet the fence.

He meets the fence. But something is wrong with this fence. He realizes that the fence is a Sith. He doesn't sell to the fence and leaves. Splitting up with his friend. The Sith finds and attacks the bounty hunter, leaving a scar over his right eye. An exact match of the scar of the old man. The Sith Lord then stabs the him in the stomach with a light saber. But from such close position, the bounty hunter slices the Sith's throat, killing the Sith. The bounty hunter collapses into unconsciousness from the wound.

The bounty hunter awakes and is with Jedi. He is asked out the Sith Lord, the crystal that was on him and how he managed to kill the Sith Lord. None of the Jedi believed he actually killed the Sith Lord or rather the Sith Lord was some imitator. A high ranking Jedi apologizes to the bounty hunter but they are going to half to confiscate the crystal. Though he is free to go, no need to go to the authorities. The bounty hunter leaves but street smart, knows he is being followed by the Jedi.

He meets up with his friend and tells him that he is okay and will lay low for a few months for the Jedi to get off his back. His friend tells him to go home and visit his father since he ain't going to be doing anything away. The bounty hunter listens and goes home. His father is a drunk and burdened by failure and wasted potential. The bounty hunter understands and accepts his father's flaws. He learns his father is dying and isn't going to get help. Doesn't have the money anyway or would spend the money on drinking instead.

One night, he hears his father, drunk, in his bedroom. Through the wall, he hears his father crying, not wanting to die. The bounty hunter eats breakfast with his father the next day and reveals he is leaving but will come home soon, within a few weeks. It won't take him another five years. Promise.

Heading out, he meets a Jedi. They talk. The Jedi knows he has more crystals and the Jedi wants it. If he gives it to them, they promise to give his father medical treatment. He agrees and they decide on a meeting place. The bounty hunter gets the crystals and meets up at the location. There a few Jedi are to meet him there. One of them happen to be the sketchy Jedi. He asks for the bounty hunter's name to which it is highly familiar. He tries to remember where he heard it before. At the end of the exchange, the sketchy Jedi realizes it was the bounty hunter who took down the gang and the crystals were the ones he sold to them. The sketchy Jedi then takes out his lightsaber and attempts to kill the bounty hunter.

The other Jedi try to calm down the sketchy Jedi but the bounty hunter takes his crystals and run. The sketchy Jedi chase him and the other Jedi chase the both of them. Hiding out if things went wrong, the bounty hunter's friend with a podracer. The bounty hunter gets in and they leave to the horizon. Soon though, the Jedi ship catches up to them and a chase through tight trenches. The podracer manages to lose the ship when things just gets too tight.

The two friends make camp away from the podracer. But at night they are attacked by Sand People. But the bounty hunter realizes it's just him. His friend took the crystals, leaving him stranded. The bounty hunter is captured and made a slave, forced into hard labor.

His friend on the other hand, meets up with another fence. He sells the crystals to him but is then asked about the man who killed the Sith Lord Apprentice but the friend lies. The Sith Lord Master coms out and threatens him. The friend tells him it was the bounty hunter. Then after which the Sith Lord kills the friend.

Luke Skywalker, the leader of the Jedi, learns about the foiled exchange and needs them to find the bounty hunter. Immediately. The sketchy Jedi asks to be kept on the assignment and Luke will only allow it if the leader accepts. Reluctantly, the Jedi Leader gives the sketchy Jedi one more chance.

In hard labor, the bounty hunter gets abused and see other slaves abused and die from exhaustion. The bodies are left on the dunes. Not even given a proper burial, which the bounty hunter quietly remarks to himself. The bounty hunter patiently plans and makes his escape. In the cold desert, he finds one of the dead body of a slave. And decides to give the body a proper burial.

The sun rises and he sees a ship coming toward him. He stands still, looking at the ship landing and then comes out a person. In dark clothes. But it's not a person at all. It's a Wookie. She walks right up towards the bounty hunter and punches him cold. The wookie takes the bounty hunter up into the ship.

The bounty hunter is in a jail cell, next to another man. A woman comes in and scans the bounty hunter's face, confirming who he is. She exits and talks to the Wookie. It is who they thought it was. The bounty hunter had a bounty put on him for being associated with a stolen podracer. The bounty hunter's hands are cuffed but it reminds him of being a slave to the Sand People. His anger breaks the cuffs apart. The man next to him is astonished and intrigued.

He goes up to the bounty hunter asking him if he's a Jedi. The bounty hunter says no but the man next to him ponders that he has the abilities of one and he has a lightsaber, albeit stolen, in his bag locked in the compartment across from them. He tells the bounty hunter to get it with his powers and set them free. The bounty hunter ponders why not just open the jail cell. Baffled, the man next to him says he could do that too. The bounty hunter tries but fails. The man next to him, laughs saying no wonder he isn't a Jedi. He ain't meant to be one. Close up of the scar on his eye and an extreme stare. The man next to him stops laughing, frozen in place. He is scared and forced to move toward the bars, he is being pushed through the bars. Screaming in pain. The pilot and Wookie rush in and see the man panting on the ground in his cell and the bounty hunter sitting quietly in the other cell.

To be continued.


End file.
